What If?
by SnowBunny101
Summary: A series of oneshots based on 'What-If" Situations with different characters and different situations. It could be anything and anyone. I hope you enjoy them. :)
1. Prom Disaster

AN: I always see episodes where I think "What If" so i decided to make one shots based on some ideas that I have.

Prom Disaster: Based on 5x25. What if instead of Spencer and Emily getting into a fight... "Charles" decides he wants to punish Emily for disobeying him and not doing what he asked of the girls.

Disclamer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Emily's P.O.V.

The girls and I walk into the dungeon looking around confused until Spencer's eyes widden moving towards our station. I sigh quietly as I grin to myself getting ready to distract Charles.

"Well, your on your own" I say as all the girls look towards me as I sit on the dungeon floor.

"Why are you being a bitch?" Spencer asks irritated and angry. She nods at me to continue as Mona grabs the equipment she needs.

"I'm being a bitch?" I asked shocked.

"Whatever Emily. I don't need your help anyways" Spencer says walking around me kicking my arm as she walks by. I jump up turning toweards Spencer smirking slightly.

"You did that on purpose!" I say angrily.

Before Spencer can say anything seven loud rings echo through the dungeon. We all look towards Mona who looks as confused as us.

"I have never heard seven before" Mona whispers quietly.

"Emily, Please follow the highlighted pathway." Is said over the speakers.

We all turn as the door slowly opens waiting for me to walk through it. I look towards Mona noticing she got everything she needed. I slowly start to make my way towards the door but Spencer places her hand on my shoulder stopping me.

'Emily.." She starts but I shake my head already seeing the guilt in Spencer's eyes and everyone else's eyes.

I take a deep breath as I move towards the door, as soon as I step through the door, it is slammed shut behind me. I jump startled as I follow the lights. The lights lead me back to the rooms but before I can go in my room I notice tat the lights are leading me somehwere else instead. I continue to follow the lights as it stops in-front of a door i didn't even know was here. The door slowly opens beckoning me to walk inside. I look in the room and see nothing but darkness. As soon as I step into the room the door is slammed shut and I stand their waiting.. almost too scared to move. Suddenly the lights turn on and I let out a loud gasp throwing myself against the door my eyes refusing to leave the figure standing in-front of me.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stutter out as the figure continues to stand there un-moving.

The figure walks towards me slowly as I try to get the door open even though it is no use. I let out a scream asd everything goes black.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I stand next to Mona as we pretend to be filling the vote boxes. I keep looking towards the door hoping Emily will walk through the doors unharmed.

"Don't you agree Spencer?" Mona asks next to me.

'What? I ask slightly confused.

"Don't you agree that we should be done?"Mona says slowly.

I nodd my head as the door creaks open slowly. Mona heads for the door and we follow behind after her.

"Do you think she is okay?" Aria asks softly as we head back to our rooms.

"Emily?" I ask quietly guilt flooding my system.

Aria and Hanna nod as I can see the guilt in their eyes and even Mona's eyes. As we continue to walk it's deadly silent.

"Emily is strong. I think... NO I know she will be okay" I say staring at my door as the girls stare at me.

I open my mouth to say something else but a scream stops me. I close my mouth as tears spring to my eyes. I walk into my room as I move to lay on my bed tears falling down my face,

"Im so sorry Emily.." I mutter to myself.

Emily's P.O.V.

Iopem my eyes slowly. I try to move my arms and legs but I can't. My eyes fly open as I take in my surroundings. My arms are tied to a chair and wires are connected to them. My legs are tied to the chair also. I look around the room as I notice their is nothing in this room. No furniture, no colors. Just grey walls. I flinch when I hear something in-front of me. As I look up I see someone in all black, a mask and black gloves sitting across from me. The figure stands up as I notice a remote in it's hand. Tears fall down my face as I beg but nothing changes it's mind.

Spencer's P.O.V.

"No! Please...!" Emily yells.

I flinch everytime I hear her scream and begn for mercy. I try to hold my hands over my ears but nothing blocks out her pain and her sorrow.

"I'm so sorry" I mutter as tears fall down my face as another scream fills this horrible place.

Hanna's P.O.V.

I sit on my bed glaring at the camera, trying to stop the tears from falling down my face as Emily lets out another scream. I move towards the closet as I curl into it.

"Please be okay... Please" I mutter to myself closing my eyes trying to sleep but knowing I won't be able too.

Aria's P.O.V.

I let out a sob after each scream. I lay kn my bed trembling guilt filling me. Suddenly the screams stop, the buzzing stops. It's deadly silent and I can only think the worst.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I walk into the dungeon as I notice the beauty we made it into the day prior. I look between HAnna and Aria as I notice they got as much sleep as I did. Absolutley none.

Ismile slightly as Mona finally joins us. As we wait for Charles the door opens reveling Emily. My mouth drops as I try not to gasp at the bruises that cover her face, arms , legs and back. Her eyes are dark no spark left. She walks to stand next to us waiting for the cue.

"Emily.." I start.

"Don't Spencer." Emily says darkly with no emotion.

"It's over." Emily whispers as The lights and power goes off.

We each run out of the room and down the hall. One after room we go out of the huge doors at the end of the hallway coming face to face with an electric fence. The door slams shut behind us. I look towards Emily my eyes watering.

"Emily... What happened?" I ask slowly.

Emily turns to meet my eyes as everyone watches silently worried about the answer.

"Don't worry about what happened... worry about what will happen" Emily mutters as the lights go out until it's pitch dark outside and pouring rain.

AN: That's the end. What did you think? Let me know. HOpefully you enjoyed this one. Until next time. :)


	2. Emily's Sacrifice

AN: Hello again! I already started wrkting this one before I got prompts so here is this one and my next chapter I am using some of your prompts. Thank you for the prompts. All really good ideas. :) Okay on to the story.

Emily's Sacrifice: What if when Emily jumped in to save Mona and Aria from being hit by the car a was driving.. what if instead of hurting her shoulder she "died"?

Disclamer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars just the spelling and grammer mistakes.

Emily's P.O.V.

Aria amd I run towards Moan as she is thrown out of the car.

"Mona!" Aria andI yell crouching next to Mona to help her stand up.

I look up as I seehead lights heading our way. I look towards Aria and Mona noticing that they dont see the car. I push them out of the way, both landing on the ground to the right of the car, knocked out. I let out a cry as I am thrown over the car and I land with a thud on the ground. I watch as the car drives out. I stare up at the sky not able to move. I hear my name called from my left. I turn my head slightly to find Aria standing next to me with Mona behind her.

"Emily!" Aria yells, tears filling her eyes.

"A...Aria.." I try to say looking at her.

"Call Spencer and Hanna." Mona says looking at Aria.

Aria hesitates looking from my body to the car down the street. I nod my head as Aria takes down thestreet to her car to call Spencer and Hanna. I look towards Mona as I start coughing, blood coming out of my mouth.

"You and Aria need to go Mona.." I say looking at Mona.

I watch as she shakes her head disagreeing.

"We can't leave you Emily" Mona says looking towards Aria who is motioning to Mona to come here.

I nod my head and smile slightly as Mona walks towards Aria I watch as I notice a figure come up behind both girls.

"Watch out!" I scresm sittingup quickly trying to I gain their attention but it's too late. Both girls lay next to the car unconscious. I wat h the figure head towards me. I lay back down as it gets harder and harder to breath knowing I wont beable to run. The figure stands above me and as I look up my eyes meet the last person I expected to see. I try to keep my eyes opening but its a losing battle. I manage to let out one last thing before the figure reaches down to pick me up off the road carrying me through the woods to Mona's car that A stole. The figure opens the back seat laying me in the back. I try to sit up as I look at the figure.

"Your.. A.. How could you do this to us...?" I say before everything goes black.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I look towards Hanna as she shoves her phone into her purse turning it off.

"Mona again?" I ask.

She nods her head turning her head to look out the window. I open my mouth to say something but interrupted by my phone ringing. I look at my phone to see Aria calling. I answer the call putting it on speaker so Hanna can hear too.

"Hey Aria" I say

I hear Aria sniffle over the phone before she starts crying.

"Aria whats wrong?" I ask worried stopping the car.

Hanna looks over to me as she waits for the answer.

"Aria!" Hanna yells impaitently.

"E-Emily was hit by a car. A tried to run over Mona and I and she-" Before Aria can finish she lets out s scream and then the line goes dead.

I turn the car around quickly speeding back down the road heading back to where Aria and Mona are. As we pull up next to Aria and Mona as they out cold on the ground. I run over to Aria as I notice her waking up as Hanna crouches next to Mona looking very worried about them. I look around for Emily but I dont see her.

"Where is Emily?" I say looking at Aria and then Mona.

Before either girl can answer all of our phones go off. I open my phone and read the text outloud.

"Your too late. She's gone. Tell the police about me... you will go down for her murder. Kisses Bitches. -A"

"There is an attachment." Hanna says clicking on it.

As she opens the picture its Emily.. in a body bag. A sob leaves Hanna as I take my phone back.

"What do we do now...?" Aria asks sadly.

"We.. we go home." I say quietly slamming my phone into the ground.

Unknown P.O.V.

I smirk as I send the text message. I turn towards the computer screen watching the girls start to head off in their cars tears falling down their eyes. After a few hours a call comes in on the radio.

"If spotted please call the police, seventeen year old rosewood high school student has gone missing and if spotted please contact the police department immediately." It says.

I turn off the radio turning around to find Emily laying in the body bag sitting on the table. I watch as she starts to stir from her sleep. Her eyes open in a panic as she looks around the room her eyes meeting mine. I smirm as she stays silent watching me silently. I move closer towards her as she tries to get away but she is still injured.

I stop when I feel a sting on my cheek. I bring my hand to my cheek my eyes narrowing in anger as I grip her by her throat slamming her against the wall cutting off her air.

"Please... I thought you were helping... helping us.. How could you.." she says weakly as she starts to slump against me giving up.

"How could.. could you.. Ezra." Is the last thing she muttered before she fell to the floor unconscious.

AN: The End. :) What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know but until next time. :)


	3. Maya's Death

AN: Hello again! I have had many and many prompts. Really good ones so i decided that I would pick random ones by writing them down, folding them then picking out of a hat XD It worked so i am not sure what the next chapter will be its up to the hat.

Maya's Death: What if instead of the girls having Emily's mom telling her about the body what if the girls decided to stay the night and Emily finds Maya herself.. What if Maya called Emily.. Leaving a voicemail of her death.

AN: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I only own the grammer and spelling mistakes.

Emily's P.O.V.

I walk down the street behind all the girls as they try to comfort Hanna.

"I can't believe Mona was A" Hanna mutters mostly to herself.

Aria warps her arm through Hanna's trying to comfort her. Spencer turns to look at me asking if I was okay through her eyes. I nodd slightly as I look away. I sigh quietly as I walk behind them silently. I start to say something when my phone goes off but I ignore it as I continue to walk behind the girls.

"Can we all stay over Emily?" Hanna asks quietly stopping to look back at me.

I smile softly nodding my head yes.

"My mom would love to have a reason to cook tonight." I say linking my arms with Spencer.

My phone starts beeping again as the girls look at me.

"Who is that Emily?" Spencer asks.

I shrug my shoulder pulling out my phone moving away slightly.

"Its a voicemail.." I say softly.

"From who?" Spencer asks worried.

"Maya" I say clicking on the voicemail.

"Emily... I am so sorry for leaving, I should have stayed. Talked to you. Done something but run away and I am so sorry. I am at your house now, waiting for you. Maya says.

I listen quietly as I hear something else on the back ground then suddenly screaming. I can feel tears running down my face as a voice is heard clearly now.

"She can't have you now" the voice says and then their is nothing.

I drop my phone on the ground ignoring the girls calling my name as I start to run to my house. As I come up to the front door I dont see my moms car. Shes not home from work yet. I feel someone grab my arm from behind. I turn to find Spencer, Hanna, amd Aria behind me watching closely worried.

"You dont know what you will find Emily.." Spencer says trying to pull me away from the house.

I yank my arm away turning to glare at her.

"What if it was Toby Spencer? What would you do?" I asked daring her to tell me I was wrong.

She backs away her face hardening. I nod my head as I move to the front door my hand shaking as I start to open the door.

"Emily.. you-" Hanna starts.

"Stay here." I say as I open my door and met with complete silence.

I walk through my house as I notice nothing is out ofplace or messed up. I look out in the backyard as I see someone running away. I run after the figure stopping at the end of my porch. My eyes widden as I cover my mouth as I start to cry. I look over to the center of my yard. Something there.. someone is laying there. I move to stand over the body.

"Maya.." i whisper brokenly as I drop to my knees over her crying, as I let out a broken scream.

Spencer's P.O.V

I grab Emily's phone listening to the voicemail before running after her. I know nothing will stop her from going into that house. I stand outside with Hanna and Aria as we wait.

"What do we do?" Hanna asks quietly.

Before I can answer her Emily's mom pulls up into the drive way. She frowns when shesees our faces.

"Whats going on girls?" She asks quietly.

Hanna opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by a broken scream, Emily's broken scream. I run through the house with thr girls right behind me. As i find Emily in the backyard I stop a gasp leaving my body.

"Spencer.." Emily's mom stops as she sees Emily crying over Mayas body.

She turns away calling the policewhile I walk out towards Emily.

"Emily..." i say quietly.

I pull Emily into my arms as sobs fill her body. Hanna and Aria come sit nextto her trying to calm her down. I watch as Maya's body is moved, as the neighborhood watches her being taken away. I look down towards Emily in my arms as she is now silent, un-moving. I feel a few drops of rain as i look up at the sky. I look towards Hanna and Aria and they are looking at Emily with sad eyes.

"S-spencer?" Emily stutters out quietly

"Yes Em?" I ask brushing her hair out of her face while Hanna and Aria move closer trying to comfort her.

"How do you continue to love when everyone you love dies..? Emily asked looking up at me.

BeforeI could answer a clap of thunder interupts my thoughts. With the help of the girls we finally get Emily inside. I look towards her bed, noticing she is finally sleeping.

"Ill help you love again Emily" iwhisper closing my eyes to sleep.

AN: Soooo? What did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Until next time, which should be in a couple days or so. I did add a tiny hint of spemily in their, and yes I do know i changed a lot of things than what reallyhappend 2x25 but I needed to to work out the kinks for this one. But i really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now. :)


End file.
